


Secret Santa.

by iamalwaystired



Series: corpsekkuno bein adorable [7]
Category: Offline TV - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Fluff, Oneshot, Secret Santa, and they were ROOMMATES, i legit didn't proofread this, them being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaystired/pseuds/iamalwaystired
Summary: They place their gifts with the others then Sykkuno and Corpse perch on one chair across from a big couch that most of OTV is sitting on, all the presents are under the tree wrapped in many colourful papers, bags, and bows. A few hours of mingling, festivities, and Corpse and Michael casually planning to blow up the world, and it was finally time for Secret Santa.-🖤-Sykkuno and Corpse hang out with OTV and friends do a Secret Santa and just fluff.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: corpsekkuno bein adorable [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016643
Comments: 17
Kudos: 540





	Secret Santa.

**Author's Note:**

> takes place on Christmas and i'm just pretending the covid rules are less strict, because i just want to.  
> in no way am i trying to pry into their relationship, nor do i want to assume anything. this was just for fun.

It was about a month living with Corpse, and they have found themselves in a very common schedule. Both would wake up just before noon, then usually make breakfast ((?) Lunch?). Sykkuno would stream almost every day, Corpse would sit on the couch beside Sykkuno’s desk when he wasn’t at appointments, unless he was also streaming or playing, which was a very uncommon occurrence.

OfflineTV had moved and gotten settled into the new house, so now Corpse and Sykkuno are now in the car on the way over to do a Secret Santa kind of thing and to hang out with their friends for Christmas.

“I have a feeling you and Michael will be super chaotic together,” Sykkuno says as they turn onto another street.

“The world isn’t ready for the chaos,” Corpse chuckles.

“I don’t know about the world, but I certainly am not,” Sykkuno laughs along with Corpse as they get closer and closer to the house, “Also I'm not sure about Lily. Michael is already chaotic enough by himself.”

“Yay,” Corpse says in the softest voice, Sykkuno smiles at the younger man before turning back to the road.

They turn into the driveway less than a minute later; the house was slightly smaller than the last one and it was kind of closer to Corpse and Sykkuno’s apartment. There was one space left in the driveway and Sykkuno pulls in and stops the car.

“Okay, we’re here,” Sykkuno says and undoes his seatbelt.

Both men leave the car grabbing their gifts from the back seat and walk towards the door. Sykkuno knocks and there are voices and footsteps coming towards the door and Michael opens the door and Lily is right behind him.

“Hey guys, welcome to the new house,” Michael says with so much enthusiasm, he was wearing a Santa hat and an ugly Christmas sweater.

“Welcome to the new house,” Lily steps to the side to let the boys into the house, “We are just waiting for Poki and Rae.”

Sykkuno and Corpse walk in and follow the couple to the living room to find many people sitting around the couches talking and drinking. Ah yes, day drinking, my favourite thing.

They place their gifts with the others then Sykkuno and Corpse perch on one chair across from a big couch that most of OTV is sitting on, all the presents are under the tree wrapped in many colourful papers, bags, and bows.

-🖤-

A few hours of mingling, festivities, and Corpse and Michael casually planning to blow up the world, and it was finally time for Secret Santa. The pairs for secret Santa were as follows; Lily had Toast, Toast had Scarra, Scarra had Yvonne, Yvonne has Poki, Poki had Rae, Rae had Sykkuno, Sykkuno has Corpse, Corpse has Michael, and Michael has Lily. But this is a Secret Santa, so it isn’t known.

“Secret Santa time,” Brodin gets the attention of everyone as he stands in front of the tree, Lily’s vlog camera is pointed at him and she will be making sure Corpse is always out of frame.

“We will all draw numbers and pick our presents from under the tree in that order,” Brodin passes a hat around with 9 pieces of paper, each with a number on it, “Okay, go.”

Michael is up first, he makes his way over to the tree and finds his gift, the blue wrapped box contains a stuffed animal of a turtle with x’s over the eyes and a package of plastic straws, “Aw fuck yeah,” he then looks directly at the camera and deadpans, “fuck turtles.”

Everyone just laughs and Poki speaks up, “Guess who gave you your gift.”

“Sykkuno, this is your handwriting, so I’m guessing this is yours,” Michael says looking at the tag.

Lily pans the camera over to Corpse and Sykkuno’s chair (Sykkuno was sitting in the actual chair and Corpse was sitting on the armrest), so Corpse’s face wasn’t in frame.

“Um, actually no,” Corpse says, looking down to where Sykkuno is sitting, “My handwriting was absolutely unreadable so Sy wrote the card. And I agree, fuck turtles.”

“Hell yeah, Corpse,” Michael says while trying to shove straws up the turtles' nose.

“Okay, before you two start trying to murder actual turtles instead of stuffed ones,” Yvonne starts while standing up, “I’m next.”

Her gift was wrapped in pink and white striped wrapping paper, when she opens it it reveals a reusable Starbucks cup with yellow flowers and green leaves painted up the sides and inside it has a bag of cat treats for Somi, “Oh my god, I love it. I would have no clue who this was if the writing on the side didn’t give it away,” She then moves over to Scarra and uncharacteristically reaches for a hug, “Thanks Scarra.”

“You're welcome,” Scarra says after sitting back down, “I had to snoop to find Somi’s favourite treats, but I think it was worth it.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Yvonne says sitting back down with her new gift and Somi immediately runs to her lap to eat the treats.

The next gifts go as follow, Toast gets a poster of the Comfi Cartel drawn by Lily, Rae gets new headphones from Poki, and Poki gets a letter and some •°.* c o n t e n t *.°• from Yvonne.

Next up was Scarra to open his gift, the box was the biggest in the pile wrapped in red wrapping paper, “Okay, so,” he starts unwrapping to find another slightly smaller box in green wrapping paper, “I see how this is going to be. The only person who would do this is Toast.”

Toast just starts laughing as Scarra keeps unwrapping to find a smaller box covered in cling wrap, “Honestly, fuck you Toast,” Scarra goes to the kitchen to find a knife to continue opening. It takes him 5 minutes in total to get all the way through all 6 boxes, 3 layers of cling wrap, 16 zip ties, and by the end it is just an envelope that says ‘fuck you’ on it and inside is a gift card.

“Merry Christmas Scarra,” Toast says through laughs.

The group laughs and up next is Sykkuno. He walks to the tree and finds himself with a game of Monopoly, that has been very clearly opened and the Water Works card taped to the top with a note reading, ‘just so you can finally pay your water bill’, “Thanks Rae,” Sykkuno says and he shows the group the note and game.

“Lily, I have to get your gift,” Michael says, and he stands and runs up the stairs to his room, he returns a minute later with something behind his back and a silly smile on his face and Lily hands her camera to Sykkuno.

“Okay, so,” Michael brings the machine out from behind his back and is clearly the screaming Roomba, “I remade this and the code so it is just, well you will see.”

Michael places the Roomba down on the floor and sets it to go, and it runs into the couch beside Lily’s feet and it scream, “Aw fuck,” in Lily’s voice and a few other curses also by Lily before the voice changes to Michael, “Okay boomer,” then it runs into the couch again, “Merry Christmas,” and another, “I love you Lily.”

The Roomba keeps switching between yelling and saying cute things as Lily stands and hugs Michael and everyone in the room awes at their cuteness.

Last up is Corpse, and the last to give a gift is Sykkuno so everyone knows who got who.

“Let’s see what Sy got me,” Corpse opens the bag and pulls out the first item in the bag, a black Santa hat that looks like it has cat ears poking out, “Wait, you bought me one as well?”

“As well? Meaning he has one?” Rae asks.

“Oh, yeah,” Corpse says and realizes it isn’t on the other man’s head, “Where did you leave it?”

“Oh, I left it in the car,” Sykkuno realizes, “I can go get it after you finish opening your gift.”

Corpse reaches back into the bag and grabs the card out of it, the writing on the envelope was neat and the words inside say as follows, and Corpse is sure to not read it out.

‘Merry Christmas Corpse,

Hope you are having a wonderful year and well I know I'm sitting beside you as you read this but putting it in writing is more powerful, I think. Thanks for everything and how kind you have been to me over the last few months, you are my best friend, and I can’t even begin to explain how much you mean to me. You are my safe space, my home, and honestly one of the only people I have let into my life at this level, in so long.

From, Sykkuno

p.s. I love you’

“Aww, thanks Sy,” Corpse says and without thinking he presses a sweet kiss to Sykkuno’s cheek.

The Roomba runs into a wall and Lily’s voice can be heard screaming profanities, and it reminds them that they are not alone in their apartment, that they are surrounded by other people at the OTV house.

“Oh, um,” Sykkuno says he feels his cheeks flush and he brings his hand to cover his face.

Brodin breaks the awkward tension, “Okay, that’s the end of Secret Santa, dinner will be in about an hour,” everyone in the room goes to their side conversations and in the background the Roomba continues screaming in pain.

Eventually Sykkuno had gotten his hat from his car so now he and Corpse are matching in Christmas cat hats. After Dinner the group takes pictures in small groups and the whole group takes one big photo in front of the tree. Before the photo gets sent to everyone Corpse’s face gets blocked by an illustration of the Corpse’s avatar and the photos get posted by the next day. Lily convinced Corpse and Sykkuno to take a picture together to show off their matching hats and along with the group photo.

Now Corpse couldn’t help but smile as he hits the post button on the picture of the two of them on Instagram.

{Photo description: sykkuno and corpse wearing matching christmas hats in front of a nicely decorated tree, corpse’s face covered by his avatar}

@corpse_husband happy chrysler to the most amazing person ever @sykkuwu

**Author's Note:**

> I just did a drawing of the last picture, well kinda. anyway here.  
> https://kaitlynelye.tumblr.com/post/636568344896716800/corpse-and-sykkuno-bein-cute


End file.
